dragon_havenfandomcom-20200215-history
Pinkie Pie
Bio A brief introduction to the character! Personality The first thing you could say about Pinkie Pie is the fact that she is rather... unique in a way she talks and even acts. She pretty much is like a child who is on a sugar high constantly as she can talk fast than most ponies and instead of running like a normal pony, she basically bounces everywhere. It shows she is very energetic and likes to go places. This part of herself is something you would see almost all of the time and it's shown in canon as well, this is what you see is pretty much what you will get from her. Spontaneous moments and the need to want to throw parties a lot of the time, or at least prank someone if she feels like it that day. This coincides with the fact Pinkie Pie is connected in canon to the Element of Laughter. She is the joker, next to Rainbow Dash of course and she knows that if you get scared of something in the dark, like say the darkness itself or even ghosts, that if you are able to laugh at them, the fear will just go away. This was proven in one of her many songs Giggle at the ghosty. This even goes as far as to think in season 1 episode 7: Dragonshy that in order to get a dragon to leave, telling him a joke and making him laugh might work. It didn't, but she did certainly go in there first looking silly and being rather brave about it. So this can show she can be brave, in her own way. Again given her usual cheery hyper personality, she has shown in another season 1 episode that when there is conflict, she is one of the people who want to help and try to fix the problem. Again, this doesn't always end well and it might even make the situation worse, but at least she can't say she didn't try at all. The usual method though involves a song, which in the episodes case, they didn't like it very much and Pinkie Pie did get a little huffy about it. Although speaking of songs, Pinkie Pie does sing them a lot during both season, possibly the most out of everyone, including group songs. Usually the song is a cheery upbeat one and especially in Pinkie Pies cases have a meaning behind them. She's also known to come up with them randomly or at the spur of the moment then say 'it's a work in progress.' As pointed out before, Pinkie Pie is a bit of a prankster when she wants to be, she had been going around pranking people in one episode, episode 4 of season 1, but it did show she HAD a limit of the people she would willingly prank, for the episode example she will not prank Fluttershy due to her being sensitive and knows what she would be like if she was. So she does care for her friends that might not like it as much as others. Pinkie Pie also does generally care for her friends. If she spots something she found odd or something that could harm her friends, she will go about trying to help in anyway she can, because once you've become friends with Pinkie, you are friends for life. Though looking at her, you wouldn't think she'd be a pony that would know a lot, due to her nature of her personality, but she has a knack of knowing completely odd things that others didn't even know about themselves. An example would be when Ponyville was attacked by cute little balls of fur, only Pinkie actually knew what to do to get them out of town. She even reacted when she first saw them before starting to gather things, but the others didn't understand why she was doing what she was doing at the time. Although this did cause some funny moments she did managed to get them out and also make the Queen, who had been coming to visit that day think she was throwing a parade, although I don't think she knew that's what the queen thought. One thing Pinkie Pie likes to do is throw parties whenever she gets a chance. It's mentioned in back background about her cutie mark about how this came about and how much her and her family enjoyed the party so much. Though it was pointed out that due to the fact she does like to make stuff up sometimes, the Filly's she was talking to weren't sure if she was actually telling the truth or if it was one of her made up stories. But either way Pinkie Pie is known for throwing parties and also being friends with everyone in Ponyville. This includes usually new people that arrive as shown in season 2, episode 18 when a donkey came into town, the first thing she tried to do and tried in so many ways was to be friends. It should be added that if at any point you try and hide from her, sadly she WILL find you as it's been shown multiple times when people have tried that she somehow manages to be there already when you arrive. Lastly Pinkie Pie is really upset or is very insecure about something, she can deflate. By this I mean not only will her mane and tail go flat instead of it's usual bouncy and curly style, but her personality can do a 180 and she kind of goes a little off, even to the point when she starts to talk to objects that can't talk back. This part of her was only shown in the episode Party of One where her friends gave her excuses for not coming to a party. Since Pinkie Pie thought the reasons they gave weren't real and it was because of her, this was the aftermath of that paranoia and insecurity she had about it. Though in the end it turned out her paranoia was pretty much just that, as they instead had thrown a party for her. This can show that Pinkie Pie like everyone else can be upset by stuff, especially if it has something to do with her friends. Pinkie Pie until season 2, never really had any responsibility until twin foals were born by Mr and Mrs Cake. While in her head taking care of them would mean fun and games, she soon learn at what it really was. Although she didn't accept help, seeing it as an insult as it meant that people thought she couldn't handle it, at that point, but eventually it wasn't until she broke down and actually cried that the foals actually did anything she asked, but it showed that after a while she managed to figure it out in the end, although don't expect her to willingly want to take care of them again by herself. With Pinkie Pie the one thing you muse never do is break one of her Pinkie promises, if you do, lets just say she will get very mad at you and will again, track you down. It should be noted that while Pinkie Pie doesn't always show fear for things that obviously should be, Pinkie Pie can be over the top when it comes to things that she shouldn't be, such as during a certain Halloween type holiday, the story of Nightmare Moon scares her, to the point she runs away from Princess Lune, who originally was said Nightmare Moon. Yet in the first season she was one of the people who helped defeat her. In the end Pinkie Pie can tend to get on ponies nerves sometimes, she is just really, really friendly to everyone to the point that she knows every pony, who likes a throw parties and occasionally pull pranks on people Abilities Her first skill is the fact she can throw such wonderful and funtasic parties. At least they don't take her very long to do either, she can usually invite, everyone and get everything within a few hours or so in some cases. She also has the habit of being able to go into song and dance at any moment. She can play a lot of instruments and also can play them at once. Another talent Pinkie Pie has is the ability to ice skate. This is shown in Winter Wrap up when she uses this talent to cut into the ice, in order for it to melt easier. Also can being able to pursuit you if needed and popping out of random spots a talent? If she this pony has it in spades. The main thing about Pinkie Pie though is what is simply known as 'Pinkie Sense.' This gift that she has is able to make her predict immediate events through the various parts of her body making some type of movement. The list below are what the part do and what it means: Twitchy Tail means that something will fall, this can either mean from the sky or generally when someone falls over. Ear Flopping means your going to get dirty in one way or another. She mentioned before Twilight Sparkle got hit by mud that she would run her a bath. Shoulder Ache means there is an alligator in the tub. Ear Flop/Knee Twitch/Eye Flutter combo means there will be a beautiful rainbow coming up Ear Flop/Eye Flutter/Knee Twitch means you will get hit by a door or just basically there is a door opening close by. Scratching her Nose means a swam of bees are going to attack. Body Shaking means something unexpected is going to happen Also finally she can bake. It's what you get for working in a bakery. She also has a great memory when it comes to her friends, which back home would be everyone. She can basically memorize peoples birthdays and possibly more. What Should I Know? Detail things that are common knowledge to anyone asking around about the character - do they run a business, own a pet, live with friends or family? Have they taken part in any well-known or infamous events? Daily Life How do they spend their time? Category:Characters Category:Dragon-Neutral Characters